D a z e d
by identityangel
Summary: She thought he was beautiful. His hair was golden blonde, just like hers. His eyes, such a light shade of aqua, were piercing. "Why have you disturbed my sanctuary?" Shu/OC/Yuma


A/N: Bleh so there was like one interesting diabolik lovers story with OCs so I'm gonna try to do one too. Do leave reviews to tell me what you think about the OC i came up with :)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It wasn't a coincidence she stumbled into the room. The melodious sound of the piano drawn her into the huge mansion.

Going into the massive house through a backdoor, she slowly advanced to the room where the music was coming from. Pushing open the door with a slight creak of its hinges, she slowly peaked in.

The young boy, dressed in a formal oufit, leaned over as both of his hands flew across the long ivory keys. The piano was like an elegant beast, sent to life by the boy's slender fingers.

The music waned and finally stopped. The boy gazed up at her.

She thought he was beautiful. His hair was golden blonde, just like hers. His eyes, such a light shade of aqua, were piercing.

"Why have you disturbed my sanctuary?"

She was rather startled by the boy's hostile behaviour. "I was merely attracted to the music," replied the girl in a calm manner.

The boy stared inquisitively at her. "You would invade someone's privacy without a second thought? How rude," he remarked as he stood up to close the lid of the piano.

Chuckling softly, the girl replied with a grin on her face, "You should have locked the door then."

"I would expect others to have more decency to refrain from going into a room they aren't welcome in. Besides, who are you and how did you get into the house?" asked the boy as he walked over to the sofa and lay on the plush furniture.

Taking a step towards him, she replied, "I'm your next door neighbour. The backdoor was unlocked."

The boy's eyes widened. He didn't expect he would be so careless that he would forget to lock the backdoor after he came back from playing with Edgar. If his mother was to find out, the consequences would be severe. Keeping his calm expression, he gazed up at the girl who now stood beside the sofa. Her emerald green eyes stared intently at him as she waited for him to reply.

"So, you've just moved in. Yet you still haven't told me your name. "

Raising an eyebrow in mock surprise, she giggled. "I would have thought someone like you wouldn't be interested in my name. However, its common courtesy to introduce yourself first. So who are you?"

He was slightly amused. The girl was teasing him and for some reason, he didn't find it bothersome. Sitting up adruptly, he said in a condescending tone, "Shu Sakamaki, eldest son of the vampire king and your future king."

The girl mocked curtsy and her eyes twinkled as she replied, " Shimizu Miharu, your future vampire queen."

Shu snorted. "What makes you think I would choose you? I barely know you. Furthermore, there are hundreds of more mesmerizing females out there who would grovel and beg to be my consort."

The smile never left her face. She slowly brought herself closer to his face. "Well I guess I have to show you my worth then," her voice grew quietly seductive as she purred into his ear.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" he smirked back. Without any warning, he grabbed Miharu and brought her under him on the sofa. As he hovered on top of her, he inched his face closer to the girl and his lips were positioned dangerously close to hers.

A giggle started erupting from her lips. His brows furrowed in confusion at her sudden laughter.

"My my you thought I was being serious?" she managed to say as she started laughing hysterically. "Such a charmer at your age but unfortunately, I was joking. Did that dash your hopes?"

"Hardly. Its a pity you think you can fool me with your act of nonchalence. You are clearly attracted to me," Shu sneered.

"I don't see the merit in being in a marriage with someone with such an arrogant attitude. It oftentimes translate into overprotectiveness in a relationship and that would be be bothersome," Miharu said coolly. "Though it would be fun to see you get riled up," as she glanced at him scowling.

"So, what would you do now that I've so politely rejected your advances? Would you take me by force?" Her eyes glimmered mischievously as she pushed him off with strength that he wouldn't expect coming from such a petite body. Standing before him, Miharu tilted her head to the side as she awaited his reply.

Letting out a sigh, he collapsed back onto the sofa. "I couldn't care less about you. How troublesome."

Miharu was taken aback. She didn't expect him to back down. Glancing at the boy, she realised he had already plugged in his earphones, ready to take a nap.  
He was starting to bore her with his apathetic attitude.

Taking her eyes off him, she turned and her eyes caught sight of a familiar looking musical instrument on a table.

Swiftly, she took the violin and held it under her chin. Picking up the bow, she drew it across the strings, creating a mellow and harmonious sound.

That caught the attention of Shu. He unplucked his earphones and perked his ears to listen.

"Well it seems you aren't completely useless," Shu remarked as he stretched his arms.

"Why thank you. So even the almighty little boy can give compliments. How shocking," said the amused Miharu in a mockingly humble tune as she continued playing the violin.

Without further exchanging any words, they remained like that as the sweet melody creates a relaxing and soothing environment for both of them.

The sound of footsteps caught both their attention. The loud clicking sounds of heels alerted Shu that his mother was approaching the music room. With a sharp twist of his neck, he scanned the surroundings to look for an escape route where Miharu could leave by without catching his mother's attention.

He knew it would be a disaster if that woman finds a stranger in the house. She would jump to conclusions and deem the girl as a distraction to his studies, and he would be the one in trouble.

He bit his lip. The door was the only option but she can't leave without being seen. They were on the second level so the windows weren't an option either. Sizing the petite girl up, he noted that she probably wouldn't survive from a fall.

"Calm down, my abilities aren't so undeveloped that I wouldn't survive a little fall from the second storey. I will leave via the windows," Miharu whispered. A soft sound can be heard as she gently put the violin back onto the table. Subsequently, she strode to the window ledge and and prepared herself to leapt out the open windows.

"Wait!"

Miharu glanced curiously back at him. He hesitated. Damn he spoke on impulse. For some unknown reason, the girl intrigued him. He wanted to get to know her better. There was a certain charisma the girl possessed that attracted him.

Against his better judgement, he spoke hurriedly, "If you want to, you are welcome to return!"

Pausing for a moment, he tilted his head and gave another of his lazy smirks.

"And I don't ever let my prey go so make sure you don't fail my expectations the next time."

She didn't reply. With only a small smile on her face to acknowledge what he said to her, she leapt out of his window and out of his sight.

Turning back to the door, Shu smiled. Perharps the hellhole he had to endure would be brighter now that she's here to spice up his life.

* * *

Miharu was unsure how she felt. Shu Sakamaki was arrogant, bold and the type who thinks everyone should obey his every command. He interpreted a friendly banter as a challenge and his natural ability to charm girls made him fun to toy with.

However, his playing style didn't seem to match his characteristics. She saw enough of him and exchanged enough conversations to come to the conclusion that he was a egocentric person who was in truth, a lazy bum.

Yet, the sounds reflected through the playing of the piano was anything but overconfidence. They were like sharp shards of glass - fragile yet deadly. The sound was pure, every note resounding clearly and tugging on the heartstrings.

To her, it sounded like a desperate plea for help. That intrigued her. What could cause him to play in such a manner. She was determined to find out. That being said, she wasn't in any rush and the boy probably wouldn't care very much about her returning. Meanwhile, she could kick back and enjoy her books.

* * *

She didn't return.

It had been a whole week and the infuriating girl hasn't returned to visit.

Shu cursed himself for hoping to see her. Lately his mind has been full of her. He was normally cool and detached. But Miharu has completely wrecked him in a way. His thoughts were all centered on her. Even looking at his mother's hair reminded him of her. It was insanity.

It didn't make sense. They only spent less than an hour together. Yet he was looking forward to her return more than his weekly escapade to the village nearly to play with Edgar.

It had to stop, he decided. Clenching his fists, he promised himself the next time she comes, he would claim her and she would no longer be able to so effortlessly dominate his thoughts.

* * *

Alone in a massive house, Miharu was indeed bored. Her flirtatious aunt has gone out to seduce humans and left her alone to keep watch of the house. She wondered how she was alive for so long considering her aunt constantly left her to fend for herself. She wondered if her aunt would even care if she came home and realised she was gone. For her,it would probably take some time to even come to the conclusion that her niece has disappeared. Tapping her fingers on the book cabinet, she considered her next course of action. She has finished a book describing the way human minds function think. Musing that it doesn't differ much from how vampires think, Miharu decided that there was nothing else she could do as she has read all the books multiple times and her beloved violin is nowhere to be seen.

It seems she should go and pay a visit to the gorgeous boy next door.


End file.
